the story of us
by LIGHTNING SCARBLOOD
Summary: harry wants draco and draco wants harry, but with all their faults will their new found friendship be more or will they be torn to shreds by the person the both fear the most, starts with chamber of secrets. harry/draco
1. summer

Summer

Harry Potter P.O.V

As I walked up to my room I thought to myself that it was strange that Hermione and Ron hadn't written to me this summer because after all they said they would, or was it because the still had not forgiven me for all most killing them last year trying to get the philosophers stone from Voldemort. I did think that they had forgiven me I just beginning to think that they didn't like me after all. Right at that moment I walked through the door and something/ creature was jumping on my bed the creature said to me "my name is Dobby and I am a house elf."

"Now is not a good time to have a house elf in my room." I replied to Dobby

"Harry potter must not return to Hogwarts!" dobby cried at me

''shut up, not so loud or Vernon will hear me, besides I belong in your world, the magical one with all of my friends." I retorted angrily

"Friends who don't even write." he replied slyly *A/n sorry I know but there are bits from the Harry potters books plus remember I am a kiwi*

Then it dawned on me that he had stopped my letters

"Give me my letters." I said angrily

He handed the letters over and I quickly rifled through them and saw the most beautiful letter I had seen it was Gryffindor red and it was the best shade of gold I had ever seen I thought Hermione must have brought it from a muggle store as I ripped the letter open Dobby gave a loud pop and left

The letter Read

_Dear Harry _

_I am sorry for all the pain that I put you through the past year, I guess it was because I was jealous of you because you had more friends than me and it was probably due to the fact that you chose the weasel over me and that was probably the worst day of my life, but after I written this letter of apology because father wouldn't approve apologising face to face because that is not what we were brought up to be, I hope you accept this apology as I hope to be friend but I will wish to keep this a secret and that means you can't tell weasel and Granger, sorry about dobby he thinks of you as a god, from what I gather and not at all what I have said around him, I sent him to warn you of fathers scheme to ruin Hogwarts because of his master/ the dark lord but don't get any Ideas mother isn't one and father refuses to let her become one he loves her more than anything in the world, she did say that when he comes back and when he does she said that she will have to join him because apparently she was supposed to join the day he fell. I don't know why I am telling you all this over a letter seeing as I could be intercepted that is why I sent dobby to you because he likes me more than father and mother because I am the nicest of all of them to him. Please reply if you want to be friends write on the other side because I got dobby to charm it so it would almost always apparate directly to me and will be one of our ways of communication _

_Love Draco Malfoy _

I stared at the signature and wondered why he would sign it love instead of anything else. With that I made a decision to be friends with Draco, I wished that we could be more but we will have to see wont we, I sent the letter back in just under an hour from receiving it

Draco Malfoy P.O.V

I waited in anticipation to see if dobby managed to smuggle my letter to Harry and hoped with all of my heart that we could be really good friends and if we become friends I hope that we will be able to open our heart of hearts to each other. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts as I heard the familiar pop of dobby

"All is done Master Draco." He squeaked at me

"Thank you dobby, you may go now." I replied to him

I was wait with all different anxieties as I was think ng he would not want to be friends with me but just as I had thought this, the letter I had charmed to look like our house colours arrived and it soared right to my bed side, I ripped it open almost timidity, it read

_Dear Draco _

_I would be delighted to accept your offer of friend ship, I understand why you wish to keep it a secret because you have a reputation to up hold but aside from that why would I tell weasel and granger your wish will be my command Draco and also it was a nice thing for you to choose to tell me what your father and his master are sort of planning but I don't wish to know that here is one thing that weasel and granger don't know about me is that I could have been put in your hose but Ron had told me much about you before I had even got to know you so I assumed that I wouldn't like you and so I thought I should go into a house with the first person that was kind to me, do you remember on the train you weren't so nice to me, and another thing could you charm the letter so it is the colour we desire most please seeing as you can do magic without the ministry know and find another form of contact so I can talk to you in person as well, and I suppose that you will have a great summer, and I should to because weasel is coming tomorrow to pick me up and then two days later is my birthday just so you know and I won't be able to write to you as often because I will be at rons for three days so write and research more into communication, __or you could get a muggle device called a cell phone __or try charming something so we could scry each other, and thank you once again for warning and caring for me, hope your summer is going well_

_Lots of love Harry_

I stared down at disbelief at his end reply maybe he likes me in the way I like him. I quickly ran to mother's room and said could she charm two gallons to be enlarged to see ones face and talk to them at the same time. She did just that I also got her to charm the letter to be the colour or image our hearts desire, I sent them off and told harry what they were, I got thinking that if father found out that I was in love with his masters sworn enemy he would kill me curse harry he will be my down fall.

Harry P.O.V

With that a grey letter arrived so I guess that Draco's eyes were the colour my heart desired most, I opened the letter and he explained the charm on the letter and the charm on the galleon, I held the charmed galleon in my hand and I would ask Hermione if she could shrink it when she gets to Hogwarts, I thought that it would come in handy because I had another excuse not hang with Hermione and Ron when they were fighting like an old married couple. Then Ron came with his dad and picked me up and escorted me to the burrow/ the weasely's house.


	2. Harry's Birthday

Harry P.O.V

Well the rest of my time with the weasely's was pretty un eventful with the exception of my birthday, which Draco got me the most exquisite bracelet ever It was charmed to be my two favorite colors and I could make it any other color as well but it turned out that Draco's eyes which were grey which turned to silver and emerald which would have been slytherin green were my two favorite colors, but as I opened the gift I felt guilty because I had told Draco it was my birthday so I guessed he thought he was obliged to get me a present, he also sent a letter that I didn't want to share with any one. Ron, Hermione and all the other weasely's told me not to open the present because it could be tainted with dark magic also I didn't know who it was from. I told them I knew perfectly well who it was from because we had been talking over the summer.

"Who's your friend other than me and 'mione?" Ron said questionly

"Ron it is none of your business we don't want to tell anyone that we are friend so we want to keep it a secret."

Everyone wanted me to read the letter because, I had to tell them that the letter were private and no one could ever know who it was from

_Dear Harry_

_Sorry for the inconvenience of the present I didn't know what time you would be up with the weasely's, don't think that I was obliged to get you a present because I had this ready for you since the first day we talked and became friends of sorts besides I thought I would be able to open up your taste in all clothes and accessories and tell me you are because you are not sorry that was really rude of me, this letter was not just about the present I was wondering if you would like to meet up in diagon ally because I want to talk to you, but I will be there from twelve today_

_All my love Draco .Malfoy_

Mrs. weasly told us that we would be going to diagon ally then we would have time to go and shop from twelve till three then we would have to meet up in Flourish and Blotts. Ran to my room and called Draco

Hermione P.O.V

There was something harry wasn't telling us, but that wasn't unusual because he always said that he didn't like talking after the summer with the durslys much, it got me thinking that that bracelet was charmed so it would have to be someone magical and he didn't really have many magical friends because the either wanted to be his friend for his scar or the fame even Ron who was supposed to be Harrys best friend said that Mrs. Weasly was being paid by Dumbledore to a mother like figure to Harry I just liked him because he was everything that a person like me could have in a friend, Ron had told me this last year but he said that he really had started to like him for who he is and not for his scar, it suddenly dawned on me that the letter was grey-blue color like Draco Malfoy's eyes, not that I cared if he talked to Malfoy he was nice he just had to hold up this impression for his father, that was what he told me on the train when I was asking for a toad, he saw me become friends with harry and instantly became jealous because he refused his friendship for someone who was muggle born, but when he had to Insult harry his eyes said that he really didn't want to have to insult him because he really did want to be friends with him, I decided that it was him who sent the letter and that amazing bracelet to harry and I would hit harry up about it. I was right outside the door and heard harry talking to someone on what looked like an enlarged galleon, I realized that it was the coin he was holding earlier when he was opening his present so I guessed that it was from Draco, it was now or never I knocked on the door, he turned around at me quickly, he said to the mystery person "I have to go now Hermione is here but see you later today.", then barely audible to me and just as the mystery vanished it sounded like he said "I love you"

I thought better than asking because he would just shut up and tell me I was being a nosy little thing

"Harry was that a letter from Malfoy, not that I care who you talk to but Ron and the rest of the weasely's might care, but the letter of the letter was Malfoys eye color which was probably charmed to be your favorite color I'm guessing."

"No 'mione it is not. I would have had it checked." He said in an irritated voice

"Harry I'm not dumb I was almost sorted in to ravenclaw you know, besides I saw you staring at him all of last year, enough to make the assumption that you are either gay and bisexual and have a crush on him, made the assumption and never told Ron because he would never accept that fact that you like his sworn enemy, if you and him you would be one of the cutest couples out if you came out of the closet *sorry no pun intended* I would only ever be happy if you are with the person you love the most harry, I don't know how you feel and I never wish to do so but I can see that it hurts not to be with him."

''thank you 'mione for trying to understand, it hurts so bad though'' harry sobbed into my arms

Right then Ron decided to walk in

"What hurts so bad 'Mione?" he asked

''Oh, harry is just having crush problems but I am helping him through it as if on cue harry nodded and you will never ask him who his crush is until he tells you in due time is that ok Ronald, any you would never accept him for who he is any way, he will get help from someone who will accept him with all his faults and what he is." I said to Ron manically and knowingly at the same time

"What he is?'' asked Ron

"Later I hissed at him now go"

With that he left

"Thanks 'Mione" he whispered to me

"harry I will always be here for you no matter the time or day, with all problems you have I will be there to help no matter how wrong I think they are, but if they were I would tell you"

We both left to go by Floo to Diagon Ally


	3. Cafe Paellas Athena

Café paellas Athena

Draco P.O.V

I felt the familiar chill of the charmed galleon, which meant that harry wanted to call me about the time we should meet, so I quickly engorged the galleon to the size of Harry's head

"Draco this is the most amazing present anyone has ever given me." He said very rushed and showed it to me, it was emerald and silver the colours of slytherin which I hadn't pegged him to love those colours '' Draco snap out of it I feel guilty even though you told me not to, the weasely's thought it was cursed the Ron got all angry and said he thought I didn't have any other magical friends and the kept asking and I told them that we would never tell until we were ready, I'll meet you at diagon ally at one outside the robe shop we first met at. I have to go 'mione is here'' he said with a reluctance, I was pretty sure that he said I love you in a barley audible voice or that it was fading cause he finished the charm

"I love you too.'' I sighed dramatically

I thought to myself that I finally had a date with harry freaking potter _no don't think it is a date or you will ruin it, _I booked a restraint that you could book in months advance or if you had the connections which father did I told father that I would have to diagon ally at one to meet someone and thin at three or four I would meet him at flourish and Blotts

**_**BIG TIME SKIP**_**

Harry P.O.V

"Ron I have told you a million times I have to leave you until three or four, I have some things I have to sort out with certain people at that I looked directly at Hermione and please don't follow me."

Hermione hugged me and whispered to me good luck because I had been fretting about what to wear because all I had was awful muggle attire so we came up with the plan that Draco would help me pick out some nice clothes and I would wear them straight off

As I got to the to the robe shop I saw Draco walk in

*pause here*

Ron P.O.V

''harry never keeps anything from me in his best friend." I exclaimed to Hermione

'' Ronald you are being paid to be friends with him I am not even though he does not know , it is also because I am a girl and know what they like you idiot'' she told me

''well I have to go somewhere'' even though she knew it was an excuse she said ok and not to follow harry and what did I do I followed harry I lost him just outside knock turn ally

*un-pause*

Harry P.O.V

I walked and purposely walked in to Draco but immediately apologised

We started a deep conversation

"Draco can you please help me get some clothes I have really bad taste and you have the best or so you think?" I asked him

"harry of course I will help you, but we will have to go in 45 minutes because I booked Café paellas Athena the do the best Greek cuisine there is the do everything else as well but…" he trailed off

40 minutes later I walked out with about 30 bags full of the most amazing clothes I had ever seen; when I take these to the durslys they will be jealous

" you do realise that I will have to get rid of my clothes now that you have seen fit to make my wardrobe really good, so thank you." I said in a great big dramatic voice

"Well your welcome all of those muggle clothes were too big, now these all fit, we have to get going it this way follow me." Draco said with a hint of amusement

Draco P.O.V

With a very flustered harry behind me I led him by the hand to the restraunt although, it was strange because people were staring at harry being led around by me also his hand were clammy from either the shock of holding my hand or from embarrassment

We walked in to the restraint and the automatically gave us the seats that I had booked we sat down and ordered a platter to share for two it included dolmades moussaka and any other thing we could find

"Draco I have to tell you something." Harry said worriedly

"What do you want to tell me harry?''

"Hermione knows we are friends she knows but doesn't care she thinks it great but there is something else…."he trailed off

"Hermione knows and she never told me what a bitch" right then weasly barged in and heard harry say that

"Ron, I told you not to follow me and you did, why would you do that to me I thought you were my friend, how could you." He said in a hurt tone

"You my friend as if Dumbledore is paying me and my family to be kind to you harries." He said "whoops should not have said that"

The whole entire restraunt gasped as they heard that Dumbledore was paying people to be friends with the golden boy who I had come to love so much

"If you do not leave right this instant, Weasel I will hex you into oblivion when we get to Hogwarts you hurt my friend, I will not tolerate that, how stupid of me to act like a Gryffindor maybe I'll hex you here and now." I said angrily

Right then a hand was going around my waist hand harry whispered "Thank you."

He then put on his brave face that was so gorgeous in this light and started yelling at the Weasel

"Ronald if you don't get the fuck away from Draco and I he won't need to hex you because you will be in St. mangos before you can even say in a blood traitor, so can you please leave Weasel.''

''Harry why would you call Ronald a weasel, she looked at me and oh in knowing voice."

''he was fucking spying on me 'Mione and I asked specifically if you guys wouldn't follow me." He said in a hurt tone

" he got a way he said he had something to do and I tailed him here and I was just saw him walk in and it was too late by then, I'm really sorry harry I am honestly.'' She said and she meant she was sorry too

"Harry she really is sorry." I leant in and said quietly in his ear

"I know but it still doesn't help me to understand why the Weasel had to follow me." Just as quietly

"It's because I love you." weasel said simply

"Then why did you go and hurt me." Harry said in a hurt tone

I cleared my voice '' I think we should leave before anybody else get any ideas I said we should go to a place where weasel can pour out his heart to harry"

"That's a really good idea." Said a pale Hermione I think she has had a crush on him for a while now

We left

Harry P.O.V

Why did Ron have to ruin this for me I was just about to tell Draco about the durslys and my little crush but now that fucking weasel had to go ruin it I can consider our friendship over.

"Ron I am never going to talk to you again, and for the remainder of the holiday I will stay here in London in a muggle hotel because you are a nosy weasel." I exclaimed loudly when we got out side I dragged Draco behind me

"Draco can you please help me find a place to stay for the night I would ask to stay at yours but I don't think Lucius would appreciate that and the other factor we talked about this morning…." I started to trail

"harry I will help you but in the best heart I still think you should collect your stuff from the weasels place then come back and we can meet at flourish and Blotts at four and I will help after then father will probably wait until five because mother is having a tea party at the manor this afternoon until five."

" ok Draco but I will be twenty minutes then we can go back to restraint and finished what I was going to say to you ok.'' I had said

"Harry that is alright but…" he trailed off

"Harry we are still here." Hermione said quietly

"I know but I have to plan because you and RONALD are still friends so I can't be around when you two are together can I, I'm sorry but he hurt me 'Mione and I won't forgive him and what he said about his family that hurt to and the other thing is it not only hurts me it, it will hurt you, he did say he loves me, but I will never love him because I love someone else remember Hermione."

"It does hurt but, you didn't have to blow your top like that besides you have your clothes with the weasely's, I'll come back with you I need to get a book" Hermione said

So I went Mrs Weasly

''Mrs weasly I am going back to the burrow to collect my things I will stay in a muggle inn and I never want to see you and your sorry excuse of a family" I told her very coldly almost like a slytherin

I went and used The Floo and Hermione and I went to the burrow.


	4. burrow

**Burrow**

**Haha I'm evil you thought it was another chapter**

**But for every review I will post another chapter**

Harry p.o.v

Hermione and I left a very confused Mrs weasly and headed straight to the burrow which didn't take long I felt the coin grow cold so quickly pulled out and tapped it to enlarge it Draco was there and he looked angry

"'mione can you please leave, I need to talk to Draco." I asked Hermione politely

"Of course you do, she looked at Draco have fun." She told us

"Harry what the fuck was that thought we were going to keep this a secret" he shouted at me

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was being followed by a fucking weasel and god knows what else."

Draco locked at me as though I was mad for calling Ronald a weasel

" I really am sorry but when we leave in 10 minutes I expect to have that conversation I never finished please." I pretty much pleaded with him I gave him my best pupoy eyed look that not even 'mione could refuse

He looked at me as if he wasn't going to give in but right as I was just about to turn of the puppy eyed look he said "I don't know how you do it but I can't refuse you anything when you look at me like that, well see you in 10." With that he vanished and Hermione came waltzing in with a sly look on her

"Can't refuse anything when you look at him like that Aww harry what did you do."

I started to pout " 'mione I didn't do anything except my puppy eyes and it got me somewhere ok, can we leave I have had enough of this hovel, Hermione gave me a look what it is I thought that when I first came and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt him" I said to her

We went to the Floo

"Diagon ally" we said and came out and Draco was waiting for me he looked annoyed because I was late

"Hey, Hermione you can go find weasel at flourish and Blotts I will be fine with Draco okay"

"Fine.'' She walked off to find the weasel

"Now let's say we find a quiet restraunt and finish what we started and hour ago." I exclaim

I grab Draco's hand and led him to another restraunt in diagon ally that looked good, but my hand was getting quite sweaty because I was holding the hand of the boy I had a crush on, little did he know Draco was thinking the exact same thin

Draco p.o.v

My hand was getting sweaty because I was holding Harry's had for the second time today and I really wanted to tell him that I'm gay and I like him. Little did he know harry was thinking along similar line

''harry I have something to tell you.''

''Draco I have something to tell you.'' We said at the exact time

"You first." Said to him

'' I'm bi sexual, your turn"

''well I'm gay." I said very quietly

"Oh ok how did you find out?"

''it was first year, actually it was at sorting and I recognised him from when I had seen him earlier and realised that I liked him and have liked him ever since."

"How did you find out harry?''

"Well it was actually the same way you found out actually but then again he will never like me because he is a snake." He said sadly

"Harry the person I like is a lion and if any thing anyone would be lucky to have you because you are such an amazing person."

In my mind I was thinking oh my god he likes a guy from slytherin and then it could be me

''well do I know this snake harry?"

"Of course he is in our year"

So that narrows it down to Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise and me

"It isn't Crabbe or Goyle is it." I sort of asked and stated

"Good heavens, no, Draco, he has an in his name and that will be all or we will be at this for hours."

"Well to be honest who I like also has an 'a' in their name." I stated to him

''It's not Dean or Seamus is it'' he asked

"No it isn't "and I was trying to rake through my mind if there was any other person who had the letter a in their name

Harry's eyes flickered with what looked like realisation and desire then as quickly as I saw it was gone

''let's go and find a flat that you can stay at away from the durslys harry"

"Ok Draco but you will be able to come to escape your horrible father either"

Harry P.O.V

I realised that he liked me and tried not to frank so I acted normal because I wasn't ready to tell him that I liked him

We walked around flats and found on that was suitable and it was only 80,000 galleons which wouldn't even make a dent in his Gigots bank

"Draco would you mind if your mother new about this place and put wards and the secret keeper charm on it please" I asked

"No I don't mind if mother knows but who would you place your trust in for the secret keeper charm?" he asked me

I gave him m a look to say are you stupid "Draco will you do the honour of being my secret keeper and your mother will already know and this will be our secret'' I said

"Harry of course I will be your secret keeper"

"Thank you I will move stuff in and you can go to your father in flourish and Blotts now and in the Christmas holidays you and your mother can stay over and do all of the charms,"

''harry of course we can do that but where will you get furniture from, actually I will assign dobby to help you and when father wants him he will be called."

"Draco I would be honoured and I will treat dobby with respect and he will help but I really need to get my supplies and want to enter after you so it isn't strange ok


	5. train ride and confirmation

Train ride and confirmation

WELL I NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD COME DOWN TO THIS IF YOU REVIEW OR LIKE OR FAVORITE I WILL POST A NEW CHAPTER

ALSO THIS WILL CONTAIN WEASELY BEATING AND POSSIBLY AND HAND DRACO FIGURE OUT THAT THEY LIKE EACH OTHER AND DROP… WAAIT A MINUTE IM NOT SUPOSSED TO TELL YOU ANY THING WHAT I JUST SAID WAS ALL A LIE

~THE DIMOND DEATH 

There is also a major time skip from the last chapter to the Hogwarts express in muggle London

DRACO P.O.V

Mother and I arrived at the station half an hour early due to the fact that she had wanted to meet harry before she did the charms to the flat that he brought yesterday

I heard someone calling me and couldn't quite depict where the noise was coming from until harry just appeared in front of my eyes.

"You have an invisibility cloak, and…." I trailed off but also I was cut off because harry hugged me although it lasted longer than the one he gave me when we met up earlier but then again he could have figured I liked him and was leading him on

" and I missed you to Draco, yes I have an invisibility cloak I got it last year for Christmas and it used to belong to my father so it is one of my most treasured possessions which I only have a select few."

We continued talking like that for the half hour we were both laughing and carrying on and sneaking sly glances at mother who was looking quite different to her usual demeanour the train arrived and we went and got on to find a quite compartment on one of the carriages

NARCISSA P.O.V

I was trying my best to keep up my appearances but I couldn't I could tell those two idiotic boys were madly in love with each other although I would never have told Draco that If he wanted potter I would allow him to pursue him but I hardly thought that they would need it give them till the summer and they will be together. I was happy to wave them off and accept harry he was even going to let me see his new house which only proved that he trusted Draco and but if Lucius was to find out there would be hell

Harry p.o.v

We found a compartment then Draco started to hail me with questions as to whom I liked

"Harry what colour hair does he have?"

"It is the same answer as you asked me yesterday I can't tell you because that would give it away.''

He pouted and then stared the questions he asked another question which was strange

"Harry what is your favourite skin tone."

It shocked me but I still answer

"Ah well … . Well you see…. It quite difficult to explain because I like pale skin that not sickly pale but pale enough to be beautiful"

''ahh I see harry, so what will you do if your snake…." Draco that trailed off and stared at the door and then I saw Hermione and the weasel there they were talking under hushed tones

Hermione p.o.v

"Ron just shut up and tells him that you never meant any of it and that you didn't want him to make a mistake because you love him as friend."

"Alright 'mione but….."He trailed off

I turned at looked at harry he had an embarrassed look on his face then I realised that we had intruded into a conversation of theirs

'' harry and Malfoy I'm sorry we didn't intend to intrude like this but Mr Weasly has a few things to say to you"

" sorry I do not want to talk to Mr _Weasly _right now and could you please leave I was just telling Draco here something important and if Mr weasly has something important to say he should just say it." Harry says

"ok here goes nothing, I don't know why you want to be friends with someone like Malfoy because he was absolutely mean to us on the train last year, and I don't love you in a sexual way I love you like a brother and I don't want you to waste your life on someone who is supposed to be a death eaters son." Ron say to harry I thought it was sweet

"well Weasly you can put you apology right where it came from because you are the one who insulted me and a good friend of mine I know you have a blood feud with him but that doesn't mean that I will accept what you said and what you said in the restraunt in Diagon alley yesterday I also checked with Dumbledore to see if what you said was true and he said it was so you can expect me not to be any kinder to someone who was being paid to be kind to me at least Hermione likes for who I am and not for galleons or muggle money." Harry's voice getting louder and louder

"Harry that all changed when we saved Hermione from the troll."

"Goodbye Mr Weasly I never want to speak to you again." Harry kicked us out

Draco p.o.v

I can't believe that harry potter actually liked me maybe he even figured out that I like him and told me in a less subtle way because he didn't want tell me yet but from what he told me was that he didn't want to get into a relationship until the end of the year

Hermione P.O.V

Just before Ron and I left I saw a look in Harry's eye the same that Ron had when he saved me from the troll one word explained all Desire I could see the same on Malfoy's face as well. I could tell that they were hopelessly in love with each other which was good confirmation because I didn't want harry falling for someone who would never like him or get his heart broken, I was glad that Ron didn't like harry that way because I had had a crush on him since first year at the troll incident.


End file.
